I'll Never Leave You
by HeroxPartnerfan96
Summary: After May has a dream of her worst fear coming true, she calls Ash for support. This results in words being spoken between the two that they have always wanted to say. Advanceshipping one-shot for Advanceshipping Day


**I'll Never Leave You**

_May slowly opened her eyes to find that she wasn't in the Pokemon Centre. "Where am I?" she wondered with an expression of surprise immediately crossing her face. As she looked around, she found that she was in what looked like a city, though it wasn't Olivine City, that much was certain. May looked up to notice that the sky was a combination of bright orange and light purple, and she could see that the sun was slowly setting over the horizon. "Well, one thing's for certain, it doesn't look like I'm in Johto." May commented placing her hands on her hips. With this, she slowly started to walk around the city so she could try and figure out where she was._

_As May made her way down the path, she noticed that there was a railway track on a lower area of the city leading to what seemed to be the harbour, as there were several sailboats on port, as well as a building next to the Pokemon Centre there that lead to the railway track as well as park benches where visitors could sit to watch the trains go by, an cave-like entrance that led to the Gym and two different buildings that were next to each other. "This all looks so different from Olivine City. Where am I, anyway?" May asked as she looked around at the sights in front of her. She then noticed a green sign next to the route leading out of the city and she looked down at the writing, which was white and written in bold, capital letters, which said 'Coumarine City'. May stared down at the writing in silence before she glanced back up at her surroundings in surprise. "No wonder everything looks so unfamiliar. I must be in the Kalos Region!" she exclaimed. She then showed an expression of puzzlement as she asked "But…how did I get here? And what am I doing here?"_

_Just then, May heard the footsteps of someone behind her and slowly turned around to see who it was. As she looked closely, she could see that the person was wearing a dark blue long-sleeved t-shirt with white stripes along the sleeves, the front and the sides, grey tracksuit pants, bright red shoes with black stripes on the front along with a white stripe on the bottom, black fingerless gloves that had a big red stripe on the bottom and a bright red cap that had a white Pokeball half symbol on the front. As May carefully looked at the person, a bright smile slowly crossed her face as she recognized him. "I'd know that appearance from a mile away. It's Ash!" May gasped. Sure enough, her eyes weren't deceiving her. She could see his raven coloured hair poking out from underneath his cap as well as his eyes that had that brown tint in them and she knew that her suspicions were correct: despite the noticeable absence of Pikachu sitting on his shoulder, it was Ash, without any shadow of a doubt._

"_Hey, Ash! It's me, May! It's so great to see you again!" May called as she immediately started waving to try and get his attention. However, her smile was replaced with an expression of confusion and she slowly lowered her arm when she noticed that Ash didn't respond to her calls; it was like he couldn't hear her. "I must be a bit far away for him to hear me." May commented. After all, she was standing a clear few miles away from where Ash was, so maybe that was why he didn't answer. May then showed a smile again and she ran over to where Ash was; he was standing at the edge of the path looking up at the approaching evening sky. She then stopped running once she was standing next to him and she looked up at the sky with him, noticing the sun slowly disappearing over the horizon with stars slowly starting to appear in its place. May showed a big smile and let out a silent gasp of awe, and she turned to Ash to see that he had an equally bright smile on his face. That was a smile that May missed so much, a smile that always managed to brighten her day and make her heart soar regardless of what mood she was in._

"_You know, Ash, I've really missed you during my time in Johto. I always wanted to be back by your side, travelling with you like we used to. But now, I'm here and I'm so happy to see you again." May commented. However, her smile was surprised with an expression of surprise when she didn't hear any response from Ash and he continued to stare up at the sky like he didn't even notice her. She was right next to him, within clear hearing range, and he still wasn't answering when she talked to him. What was going on here?_

"_Hello? Can't you hear me? I'm right here." May said. She reached over to place her hand on his shoulder, but she was suddenly caught off guard when her hand passed right through him, like she was invisible. May let out a sudden gasp of surprise and quickly pulled her hand back, and then she glanced up at Ash. No wonder he didn't respond when she spoke: he couldn't see her! She then looked down at her hand to see that it had a white outline around it, as did the rest of her body. That was when it made sense to May: she was invisible! "W-what's going on here? Why am I invisible like this?" May asked, trying to make sense of what was happening. Just then, she and Ash heard another voice from behind them._

"_Ash!" Ash and May both turned around wondering who that was, and a bright smile crossed Ash's face while May showed an expression of surprise as they both saw who it was. Running towards them was a girl with bright blue eyes, matching May's own eyes, and cream coloured hair hanging with the end tied up with a hair band, and she was wearing a small black t-shirt with a white collar on the front, a long dark red skirt, long black leggings with matching shoe laced shoes and a pink hat that had a black bow on it. "There you are! Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." The girl said as she stopped running once she had caught up with Ash._

"_No, it's okay, Serena. You showed up right on time." Ash replied, shaking his head while retaining that bright smile on his face. Serena showed a bright smile and happily giggled to herself while her cheeks started to glow red; this seemed to happen a lot when she was near Ash, and she didn't seem bothered by it in the slightest. In fact, she loved this feeling when she was with Ash._

_With May, she was staring at Serena with an expression of confusion. 'Serena? Where have I heard that name before?' she wondered as she looked down with her fingers pressed against her chin, trying to remember where she had heard about Serena. And then she looked up as she suddenly realised. 'Of course! Ash told me about her when he called me at Cyllage City. He said that she had known him since they met at Professor Oak's Summer Camp when they were little." May thought to herself. She then turned to Ash and Serena as the two glanced up at the now night sky; she figured that even though neither of them could see or hear her, she should at least watch and find out what was going on._

"_I really had a great time today, Ash. This day ended up being much better than I thought it would." Serena said turning her gaze to Ash as they both stared up at the stars twinkling in the sky. Ash turned his head to Serena and showed that familiar bright smile of his as he nodded in agreement. "Yeah, so did I. I never thought that I'd have so much fun spending time with you, but it was even better than I ever thought it would be." Ash replied. Serena's smile grew brighter at this statement, while May watched on wondering what they were talking about._

"_What do they mean? Spending time together, with no one else but them. Why does that sound very familiar?" May asked as she looked down to ponder over their words. She was silent for about a few seconds before her eyes widened and she quickly looked right back up with an expression of shock. "Unless…they were out on a date!" she suddenly concluded. Figuring not to jump to conclusions right away, May looked back over at Ash and Serena to see what would happen._

_Serena then looked down at the ground in front of her with an expression of uncertainty; should she go through with saying this or not? She had been holding it in for who knew how long and now that they were alone, it just seemed to be the right moment for it. She remembered the warning that she received from Milette: either Serena would tell Ash about she felt about him or she would. That warning still remained fresh in Serena's mind even though she should have long forgotten about it. She then thought back to when she, Ash, Clemont and Bonnie made it out of Reflection Cave after Ash returned from the Mirror World. When they were out of the other side of the cave, she had worked up the courage to ask Ash if they would remain together, and he had replied that she shouldn't ask something so obvious. She knew that Ash wasn't the expert when it came to romance, far from it, but she also knew that he cared for her a great deal. After all, the memory of when they met at Summer Camp was still clear in her mind, like it was something that could never be forgotten, not that Serena wanted to forget about it anyway. Serena looked back up at Ash and, with a firm expression coming to her face, nodding having now made her decision: if she didn't say it now, she would probably never get another chance to. So she turned to Ash and tapped his shoulder to get his attention. "Ash?" she asked. Ash looked over at Serena and turned around to her, making them in direct eye contact with each other._

"_Yeah?" Ash asked in response. Silence passed between the two as they looked at each other, while May continued to watch the scene on wondering what was going on. 'I wonder what Serena wants to tell Ash? It can't be what I think it could be, could it?' May asked herself. She then shook her head with a smile of confidence; there was no way that could be it. After about a few more seconds, Serena finally spoke up._

"_Ash, there's something that I'd like to tell you. It's something I've wanted to say…for a while now." Serena said. Ash showed an expression of surprise while May watched on from the side so she could see everything. "Yeah? What is it?" Ash asked. Serena quickly glanced down as she realised what she was saying. But knowing that she couldn't chicken out now, she looked back up making eye contact with Ash again feeling ready to say it._

"_Well, Ash…we've been travelling together for a while now. And I have to be honest, I've never had so much travelling than I am. I've gotten to see places in Kalos that I've never been to before, I've made a lot of new friends, seen many different Pokemon and the best part of it all is…I finally got to see you again, Ash." Serena explained, her confidence slowly growing as she spoke and a bright smile slowly showing on her face as she looked at Ash the whole time. Ash had a big smile on his face and he happily shook his head, while May continued to watch in silence. "Well, that's great to hear. I'm glad that you're having fun, Serena. Nothing makes a Pokemon journey better than being able to enjoy yourself." Ash replied. Serena nodded in agreement and then she figured to continue; now that she had made a good opening, she could get to the important matters._

"_That's right. But nothing has made me happier than being able to travel with you." Serena said. Ash showed an expression of surprise as he wondered what Serena was trying to say. "Ever since we met back at Summer Camp and before we said goodbye, I knew that you were someone really special to me. You were the first person I met that made me feel like I could take on anything. You encouraged me not to give up, and that was what I did. I never gave up on my hope that I would see you again and we could travel together. And when you arrived here in Kalos, I realised that all of my waiting had been worth it." Serena explained. Ash showed a big smile and was about to say something before Serena continued._

"_You're really an amazing person, Ash. I know that I said that before, but now I mean it. You're so kind-hearted, you put others before yourself, you never give up on your dreams no matter how tough things may get and you always look out for your friends. I don't think I've ever felt so lucky to be travelling with someone like you, but I'm glad I am. When I had no idea what I wanted to do as a Trainer, you remained confident that I would be able to find something and now I have. I don't think I could ever find a suitable way to thank you for everything you've done for me, so I'll just say this." Serena explained. She then looked down and took Ash's hands in hers feeling confident enough to say this, and then she looked up at him with a bright smile while he looked at her with an expression of surprise wondering what she was getting at. May remained silent as she watched this scene on and then she started to show an expression of worry and she felt fearful; was this what she was afraid it was going to be? Sure enough, her wonders were confirmed with the next four small words that came out of Serena's mouth._

"_Ash…I love you." Serena simply said. Ash nearly jumped back in shock at this while May let out a silent gasp and covered her mouth with both hands upon hearing those words; those were the exact same words that May wanted to tell Ash, but she had never felt brave enough to do so before they separated. But now here she was, hearing someone else say the words she wanted to say to Ash. Of course, Ash and Serena couldn't see her due to her being invisible, but May could see the whole scene unfold in front of her. Serena then spoke again, showing a bright smile seeing Ash's alarmed expression._

"_I know, it's really a shock to hear me say that, isn't it? But believe it or not, I've felt this way for you for a long time, maybe as far back as Summer Camp. I've been waiting to see you again not just to travel with you, but also to tell you these feelings that I've always had for you. I've wanted to tell you throughout all the time we've been travelling together, but I could never work up enough courage to do so. But I decided that if I didn't tell you now, I probably wouldn't get another chance to. I don't think I could imagine spending my life with any other boy but you, Ash, and I know that it might be a shock to you to take all of this in at once, but I've wanted to get this out for such a long time. I love you, Ash, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Serena explained. Ash remained silent as he was struggling to register everything that he had just heard. Serena loved him? And she had felt this way since they met in Summer Camp? That meant that she had been waiting for such a long time until he arrived._

_Meanwhile, May was watching this on as she slowly removed her hands from her mouth and she could feel tears slowly building up in her eyes. "I don't believe this…" she was only able to let out; any words she did have to say were being taken away from her by the scene in front of her. She then looked over at Ash, seeing him in stunned silence after hearing all of this from Serena. After about a few seconds, a smile slowly crossed Ash's face which made May show a worried expression; her worst fear was slowly revealing itself, and she had to witness it all._

"_Serena… this is a lot to take in at once. I never even realised that you felt this way about me, and for so long no less." Ash commented. Serena looked down in worry, afraid that maybe she had said a bit more than she should have, before she felt her chin slowly lifted up by Ash and she looked back up to see he had a big smile on his face. "But I understand what you're saying. I guess that now, since we're traveling together and hearing everything you said, it's all starting to make sense. I've enjoyed all of the time we spent together and I don't think I could imagine being with any other girl but you, Serena. You're really sweet, kind, you care a lot about your friends and you'll do whatever you can to help everyone out. I knew that I felt more than just friendship when I was with you, but I could never make sense of what it was. But now, hearing you tell me how you feel about me, I don't know how I ever missed it for this long. But now it all makes sense to me. I love you too, Serena." Ash explained. Serena stared up at Ash in amazement upon hearing this and she could feel tears slowly building up in her eyes, so she immediately covered her face in her hands which caused Ash to show an expression of worry._

"_Serena, are you all right? It wasn't something I said, was it?" Ash asked. Serena then slowly lifted her head up and Ash could see that though she had tear stains on her cheeks, there was a big smile on her face. She stared up at him for about a few seconds before she ran forward and threw her arms around Ash in a tight embrace which prompted him to glance down at her in surprise._

"_Ash…this is a dream come true! You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that, and now you have! I feel like the happiest girl alive!" Serena cried, with tears of immense happiness streaming down her face. She never thought that Ash would get it, but now here he was having finally said it. He had finally realised his feelings for her! She felt like she had died and gone to Heaven! Ash showed a bright smile as he listened to Serena and he returned her embrace; he was glad to see her so happy. After about a few seconds, the two let go and simply looked into each other's eyes with Serena still having a few tears built up in her own. Noticing this, Ash started to gently brush her tears away._

"_It's okay, Serena." Ash softly said. "I know. It's just…I've never felt so happy in my life. I never thought I would hear you say those words, so I guess I'm just trying to let this sink in." Serena replied. Ash showed a smile and nodded in agreement; he didn't think he would ever hear himself say that either. Of course, if he or Serena were paying attention, they would have noticed one brunette watching all of this on with tears in her eyes as well. Except that May's tears weren't of happiness like Serena's were, they were of shock and sadness as she took all of this in, and she wasn't able to do anything to stop it._

"_This can't be happening… I can't believe I'm seeing this." May silently whispered as she looked away. The one thing she wanted to know was when all of this would end, when she would be allowed to stop watching this emotional torture in front of her. However, it seemed that the torment wasn't finished just yet as she looked back to see Ash and Serena still looking into each other's eyes and showing equally bright smiles all the while._

"_I guess I can think of something else you never thought I'd do." Ash commented. Serena tilted her head slightly with a puzzled expression, wondering what Ash was talking about. "Really? What's that?" she asked. _

_May silently gasped upon hearing Ash say those words and she took a step forward with a fearful expression showing on her face; even if she couldn't be seen by either of them, she had to be certain that she was seeing this right and her mind wasn't just playing tricks on her. "He's not going to do what I think he is, is he?" she asked. _

_Ash showed a bright smile hearing Serena's question and, without any words spoken from him, slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Serena's eyes widened as soon as this happened and she was left staring in awe and she nearly went frozen stiff. She couldn't believe what was happening: Ash, the Trainer that she loved more than anyone else, had not only returned her feelings, but he was also kissing her. This was something that she had never expected for him to do, but it was also something that she had dreamed of for so long. After about a few moments to register this, Serena's shock was replaced with pure bliss and happiness and she slowly closed her eyes as she returned the kiss. It was everything that she had dreamed it would be and more; it was genuine, delicate, and just wonderful. Serena felt her heart soar while May, who had to be the unfortunate witness to this scene, felt hers shatter into small pieces like glass._

"_No…NO!" May cried as she felt tears build in her eyes and slowly stream down her cheeks; she was helpless and could only watch as Ash and Serena continued their kiss. After a few more seconds, the two slowly parted and looked at each other with bright eyes._

"_Ash…that was so amazing. It was everything I had always dreamed of." Serena softly whispered as she gazed up at her new boyfriend. Ash showed a bright smile hearing Serena's reaction; he had no idea of what it would feel like to kiss someone, but now he had to be honest, it had to be one of the best feelings he had ever experienced. And it seemed that Serena agreed with him on that front._

"_I'm glad to hear that." Ash replied. With this, the two started to make their way back to the Pokemon Centre where they were sure that Clemont and Bonnie would be waiting for them, hand in hand and brightly smiling at each other with their newfound relationship. As the two were walking, they passed by May who was watching them leave with tears streaming down her face and dropping down on the path and she had a devastated expression on her face._

"_So…is this really how it will end for me and Ash? He will be with someone else and I'll just be left wondering about what could have been?" May quietly asked herself. She then closed her eyes, allowing her tears to fall faster than they once were, and she collapsed on her knees and placed her hands on the ground. "No! I don't want it to end like this!" May yelled, and she lowered her head before sobbing. This was how her story with Ash would end, and she only had herself to blame for not taking action sooner…_

"No! I don't want it to end like this!" May immediately sat up in her bed as she yelled that out, but then her saddened expression was replaced with one of surprise when she looked around at her surroundings. She was in her room at the Olivine City Pokemon Centre, and all she could see around her was her pitch black room. There wasn't any sight of Coumarine City around her, nor was there any sight of Ash and Serena anywhere. Once she took a few moments to register where she was, May lay back down and let out a sigh of relief. "It was just a dream…But it felt so real." May commented. She then felt like her hair was wet and she lifted her head up to find that her pillow had been stained with her tears as she was dreaming.

"I was right. That did feel so real…" May said to herself as she picked her pillow up and turned it around to the side that was dry. Once that was sorted out, she placed her head back down on the pillow and she simply stared up at the ceiling of her room unable to get back to sleep; she was still thinking about everything that had happened in her dream. She remembered how she found that she was in a city unfamiliar to her, how Ash couldn't see her even though she had called to him twice, how Serena came and the words that were spoken between them and…she also saw them kiss. And neither of them saw how heartbroken she was, her devastation at the scene happening before her.

"All of that felt like it was really happening. It's just startling how real it all seemed…" May commented. That was when worries started to circulate in her head; what if, before she knew it, her worst fears became a reality without her knowing it? And what if she didn't know about it until she met up with Ash again when he arrived back from Kalos, and it was already too late for her? What if…Ash was already with Serena? May then realised that maybe she should talk to Ash while she still had the chance; she had to admit that she wasn't too late.

"It might be a bit of a long shot, but it's worth a chance." May said to herself. With this, she jumped out of her bed and slowly walked across the room, made her way to the bedroom door and opened it before stepping out of the room and closed the door behind her. Once she made sure that no one noticed her, May headed through the building until she made it to the front desk, where she saw that no one was there, and headed over to the phones that were beside the front desk. She sat down at one of the computers, grabbed the phone and started to dial the number where she was sure Ash was; she was sure that the chances of her fears already happening were unlikely, but she just had to make sure. After dialling the number, May pressed the phone against her ear. "I just hope he's awake." she said to herself; she didn't want to end up calling and not having a response come through because Ash was asleep.

Meanwhile in Coumarine City all the way at Kalos, Ash and the others were peacefully asleep at the Pokemon Centre since it was now late at night. As all of the lights were out in the building, Ash was heading back to his room after getting himself a glass of water. As he passed by the computers that were beside the front desk, he stopped and turned that the screen was turned on at the computer in the middle and there was a message that said 'Incoming Call'. "Who could that be?" Ash wondered before heading over to answer it; he had a feeling it would be either his mum or Professor Oak. They were typically the ones who called and asked him about his progress. Ash sat down at the computer, grabbed the phone and pressed it against his ear. But as the screen turned on, he didn't expect to see that it was May; she had her hair loose and she was only wearing her orange dress-like t-shirt that she was wearing when she arrived at Sinnoh for the Wallace Cup. "May? I didn't expect a call from you. What's up?" Ash asked with a bright smile crossing his face, pleasantly surprised to get a call from May, but at the same time wondering what she was calling him for. May looked up at the screen to see Ash and a big smile immediately showed on her face.

"Oh, Ash! You're still awake. That's great to see." May commented. "Yeah, of course I am. I was heading back to my room when I got the call and saw that it was from you. What's happening?" Ash asked. May looked down and let out a small sigh which Ash didn't hear; she had a feeling that this wouldn't be easy for her to explain, especially since it was something that she didn't want to recall, but she knew that Ash had to find out what was wrong for him to figure out why she was calling him this late at night. So with that, she looked back up at the screen.

"Well, Ash, I'm calling because there's something I want to talk to you about. Do you remember when you told me about Serena?" May asked. Ash nodded in agreement; he had told May about how he and Serena met at Summer Camp when he contacted her at Cyllage City. "While I was asleep in my room, I was having a nightmare. It might not sound like one to you, but it was one for me." May continued. Ash stared in silence for a few moments with an expression of surprise before he nodded in confirmation waiting for May to continue. May showed a small smile of gratitude knowing that Ash was showing his undivided attention, so she quietly took a deep breath and looked back up at the screen to start her story.

"Well, I dreamt that I was in Coumarine City, and it was sunset with night slowly approaching. As I was looking around wondering how I got there, I noticed that you were there looking up at the sky watching the sun setting over the horizon. When I ran over to see you and tried to talk to you, you didn't respond and I wasn't sure of why that was. And then I went to touch you and my hand went through you, and I figured why you couldn't hear or see me: I was invisible! While I was trying to understand why I was like that, Serena came to see you and the two of you started talking while I was left to do nothing but listen and watch what was happening. I wasn't sure on what had happened, but it sounded like that you two had been spending the day together from how you said that you had a great time." May explained. Ash slowly nodded in understanding as he listened to May's explanation; whatever this was leading up to, it sounded like it would be something serious. His suspicions were proven correct as May continued with her story.

"After about a few seconds, Serena turned to you and said that she had something to tell you, and you turned to her showing her your undivided attention while I watched on wondering what was going on. Serena then went on to tell you about how she has a great time travelling with you and how great of a person she thinks you are. She talked about how she felt really lucky to be travelling with you, and how happy she was to see you again ever since you met at Summer Camp. And then she went to say that..." May was silent for a few seconds before she simply stated "...she loved you."

Ash nearly jumped in surprise upon hearing those three words from May, even though this was only from a dream. Despite the surprise to his system, Ash sat back down to continue listening and he noticed that May had tears building up in his eyes, so he had a feeling that this was something hard for May to endure despite it only being a dream. May wiped her tears away from her eyes before she continued.

"While you were trying to recover from the shock of hearing that news, Serena went on to explain that she had felt that way for you since you two met back at Summer Camp and that she didn't say it then, she wouldn't get another chance to while also going over your qualities that made you a great person. All the while, I was watching wondering if I was really hearing this and then me and Serena heard you drop a bomb either of us imagined possible. You told Serena...that you loved her too. Naturally, she was thrilled to hear that as she had been waiting a long time for you to say that. While I was left shocked beyond belief hearing you tell her that you couldn't imagine being any other girl but her. And then...the two of you kissed." May finished, with tears having rebuilt in her eyes and starting to stream down her cheeks as the image of Ash and Serena kissing underneath the night sky while she watched on helpless to do anything about it due to them being unable to see or hear her showed itself in her mind again. She then placed her face in her hands and started quietly sobbing, remembering everything that she had seen in her dream and how she was unable to do anything but watch everything that unfolded in front of her.

Ash was silent the whole time he had been listening to May's explanation and he slowly looked up to see May sobbing from having just recounted all of the events from her dream. "May..." he simply said. May lifted her face up to look at the screen with tear stains on her cheeks as she wondered what Ash was going to say. "I really don't know what to say about all of this. But, I think I have an idea of what exactly all of that means. Do you think that maybe that dream is the representation of a fear you have?" Ash asked. May was silent upon hearing this and then she looked down wondering about that, and as she thought back to her dream everything seemed to make sense to her: watching Ash and Serena kiss made her realise that she shouldn't wait to tell Ash how she felt about him, or else it probably would be too late for her the next time she saw him again.

"Yeah, I think it is. Once I thought back to that dream, I realised that I shouldn't wait to tell you this. You usually only get one chance to do something and I think that this is my chance to do this." May replied. Ash stared at her with an expression of surprise wondering what she was trying to say. May then sighed to herself before deciding to just for it and say what she wanted to say to Ash before she left for Johto. "Ash, I want to tell you something that I didn't get to say before we said goodbye. And after going back over my dream, I decided that now is my chance to say it. Ash...I love you." May explained, with a bright smile slowly crossing her face at those words.

Ash found that he was at a loss of words hearing May say that; to think that those were the words that May said that Serena said in her dream, and now May was the one telling him. Noticing his silence, May decided to continue. "I know. It's something that you never expected me to say. But this is something I've wanted to say for a while. Meeting you was one of the most life-changing experiences I ever had back when I started travelling, Ash. If it wasn't for meeting you, I don't think I would be as close with Pokemon and as strong as I am now. You really helped me all throughout the time we were travelling together, and I don't think I've ever felt as fortunate as when I was having an adventure with you. Plus, I don't think I ever imagined being with anyone else but you. I did like Drew as well, but nowhere near as much as you. I only realised tonight now worried I am of losing you, and I decided that if I didn't say this, I don't think I'll get another chance to. I love you, Ash, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you regardless of how long it takes me to see you again." May explained.

Ash stared at the screen in amazement trying to take in everything that May just told him; not only had she gone and told him that she was scared of losing him, but that she also loved him and had felt this way for him since they were travelling together. After about a few seconds to let all the information he had just received sink it, Ash showed a bright smile and decided to have his say in the matter. "May...I've wanted to say the same thing for a long time. I know I'm not the best person when it comes to love, I'm really far from it, but I've always had a suspicion that my feelings for you were more than just friendship. I like Serena as well, but nowhere near as much as I like you. You don't need to worry about any other girl taking my heart because in all honesty...you already won it. I've always thought about you since we went our separate ways and I miss you no matter where I go. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I have the same feelings for you, May. I love you too. And I can't imagine myself being with any other girl but you." Ash replied with his smile slowly getting brighter and his cheeks starting to glow bright red while he was talking.

May felt her eyes start to tear up again, except this time they were out of sheer happiness from hearing Ash's words; her fears that she had experienced almost all night were being replaced with joy from knowing that Ash loved her just as much as she loved him. And that was something she also felt extremely relived to hear, as it caused all of her worries to subside. She felt a bright smile show on her face and she felt like her heart soared upon hearing the truth. After about a few seconds of silence from her, May spoke up again. "Ash...you have no idea how happy you just made me. Here I thought that someone else would beat me to it, but now I don't have the same thoughts anymore. This is a dream come true for me."

Ash happily giggled to himself hearing how thrilled May was and that was something he wanted to see; he felt so glad to see May feeling like herself again. "I guess this means we're now boyfriend and girlfriend, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, we sure are." May softly replied. The two brightly smiled at one another knowing that both of their dreams had come true: May knew that Ash wanted to be with no one else but her, and Ash had realised that May was the one that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. And come the time that they would see each other again, they would never let one another go again.


End file.
